bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop Songs
Betty Boop Songs 1930-1989 A list of official & original licensed songs from the Betty Boop cartoon series & merchandise. 1930 *I Have To Have You (1930) Dizzy Dishes performed by Margie Hines. *That's Mysterious Mose (1930) Mysterious Mose performed by Little Ann Little. *Barnacle Bill The Sailor (1930) Barnacle Bill performed by Margie Hines. 1931 *I'm Dangerous Nan McGrew (1931) The Bum Bandit performed by Harriet Lee. *The Hold-Up Rag (1931) The Bum Bandit performed by Harriet Lee & Billy Murray. *You're Driving Me Crazy (1931) Silly Scandals performed by Mae Questel. *Wanna Be A Member? (1931) Bimbo's Initiation performed by Mae Questel. *Hello Beautiful (1931) Bimbo's Express (1931) performed by Margie Hines. *Won't You Come And Play At My House? (1931) Minding the Baby performed by Mae Questel. *You're The One I Care For (1931) Mask-A-Raid performed by Margie Hines. *Where'd You Get Those Eyes? (1931) Dizzy Red Riding Hood performed by Margie Hines. 1932 *Do Something (1932) performed by Margie Hines. *Any Rag's (1932) Any Rags performed by Margie Hines. *Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away, Do Something (1932) Boop-Oop-a-Doop performed by Margie Hines. *Mean To Me (1932) Minnie the Moocher performed by Mae Questel. *Oh Mama What Can We Do? (1932) Swim or Sink (S.O.S) performed by Margie Hines. *Crazy Town Theme Song, This World Is Full of Foolish Facts (1932) Crazy Town performed by Mae Questel. *Then I'll Be Happy (1932) A Hunting We Will Go performed by Margie Hines. *Change Come Get Your Penny (1932) Admission Free performed by Mae Questel. *Ain't-Cha (1932) The Betty Boop Limited performed by Mae Questel. *That's My Weakness Now (1932) Stopping the Show performed by Mae Questel. *Pass Me the Sugar (1932) Betty Boop's Bizzy Bee performed by Margie Hines. *Now's The Time To Buy Jippo (1932) Betty Boop's M.D performed by Mae Questel. *Nobody's Sweetheart (1932) Betty Boop's M.D (Bimbo) *Home! Sweet Home! (1932) Betty Boop's Ups and Downs performed by Mae Questel. *When I'm The President (1932) Betty Boop for President performed by Mae Questel. *Is That the Human Thing to Do? (1932) Betty Boop's Museum performed by Mae Questel. 1933 *I've Got a Cold In My Nose (1933) Betty Boop's Ker-Choo performed by Mae Questel. *Keep a Little Song Handy (1933) Betty Boop's Crazy Inventions performed by Mae Questel. *All By Myself (1933) Betty Boop's Bamboo Isle performed by Mae Questel. *I'm Here In My Penthouse (1933) Betty Boop's Penthouse performed by Mae Questel. *I Want To See My Step-Mama, Always in The Way (1933) Snow White performed by Mae Questel. *Here We Are (1933) Betty Boop's May Party performed by Kate Wright. *You'd Be Suprised (1933) Betty Boop's Big Boss performed by Kate Wright. *Humming to Myself (1933) Betty Boop's Birthday performed by Kate Wright. *Mother Goose Land Medley (1933) Mother Goose Land performed by Bonnie Poe. *Strike Up The Band for Popeye The Sailor, Hula Lou (1933) Popeye The Sailor performed by Bonnie Poe. *Hi-De-Hi (1933) The Old Man Of The Mountain Betty's speaking voice is provided by Bonnie Poe where as the song was prerecorded by Mae Questel & Cab Calloway. *Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing (1933) performed by Bonnie Poe. *I'm Glad I'm Here (1933) Parade Of The Wooden Soldiers performed by Bonnie Poe. 1934 *Let's Put Out The Lights And Go To Sleep (1934) She Wronged Him Right performed by Bonnie Poe. *Hells Bells (1934) Red Hot Mama performed by Bonnie Poe. *Ha! Ha! Ha! (Song) (1934) Ha! Ha! Ha! performed by Mae Questel. *How Do You Do? (1934) Betty in Blunderland performed by Bonnie Poe. *Betty Boop's Rise to Fame (1934) speaking voice is provided by Bonnie Poe where as songs shown from previous cartoons featuring Mae Questel's vocals. *Betty Boop's Trial (1934) Mae Questel. *Where's Freddy? (1934) Betty Boop's Life Guard performed by Bonnie Poe. *I'm Just a Poor Cinderella (1934) Poor Cinderella performed by Bonnie Poe/Cheryl Chase. *Little Pal (1934) Betty Boop's Little Pal performed by Mae Questel/Cheryl Chase. 1935 *I've Got A Language All My Own performed by Mae Questel. *It's Good For Ya performed by Mae Questel. *If I Were Judge For a Day performed by Mae Questel. 1936 1937 *New Deal for Pets The New Deal Show performed by Mae Questel. 1938 *Off with the Old Job on with the New performed by Margie Hines. *Sally Swing (Song) performed by Rose Marie. 1939 1980 *One Good Thing performed by Victoria D'Orazi. *Betty Baby performed by Victoria D'Orazi. *Gonna Get Lucky I Know performed by Victoria D'Orazi. *Old Betsy performed by Victoria D'Orazi. 1985 *Just Give Em Your Boop-Oop-a-Doop performed by Desirée Goyette. *Idependant Girl performed by Desirée Goyette. *I Can Give You Anything But Love performed by Desirée Goyette. *I Wanna Be Loved By You performed by Desirée Goyette. *I Only Have Eyes For You performed by Desirée Goyette. 1989 *Mysterious Rhythm performed by Melissa Fahn. *Poor Little Jailbird performed by Melissa Fahn. *Bubble in Trouble performed by Melissa Fahn. *You dont have to be a star performed by Melissa Fahn. 2014 *Friends Reunited performed by Camilla Bard. *Waiting For Someone performed by Camilla Bard. 2015 *I Wanna Be Loved By You performed by Sandy Fox *Happy Graduation To You performed by Sandy Fox Other *Universal Studios - '''That's Why I'm Happy '''performed by Sandy Fox. *Tweet Tweet Tweet performed by Nippon Betty Boop. The Betty Boop Girl (1932-1937) *I Want You For Christmas performed by Mae Questel See Also *Betty Boop Collection (Scotch ビデオカセット) *Betty Boop Recordings *Betty Boop Songs Category:Article stubs Category:Reference Category:Betty Boop Songs Category:Music